Fallen Angel
by valentinerose
Summary: Two worlds, One is in deep danger. A coven of witches needs to save the planet from being destroyed. A tale of romance, action and humour! R+R


Finally Chapter one is up! ^^ Please don't be put off by this chapter, I promise you it will get so much better. Remember I am new at this sort of thing so go easy on me! Lol. Anyhow all these characters in this 1st chapter belong to me so don't sue! : D Please remember to review my story be clicking the review button at the bottom of the page and I will try my best to update as soon as possible.  
Rei quickly sat up straight in her bed, the heavy cover folded around her waist as she pressed her right hand against her sweating forehead. She had had that nightmare again. She tried to recall the dream but her vision of it went blurred as soon as she tried to remember it. Yet again it had completely wiped out from her memory, pretty much the same as it did every morning. Rei scanned her surroundings, it was a pretty small bedroom, cosy but quite messy, she was usually quite neat but lately she didn't have time to clean. She looked towards her bedroom door as it opened and a tall slender figure walked in. It was her sister, Kyo. "Thank the goddess, you're awake" She walked towards her and sat neatly on the corner of the bed.  
  
Kyo looked gorgeous today, Rei thought to herself with a smile, she was always jealous of her sister good looks. She was wearing a small sun coloured dress which came up past her knees, which showed off her perfect curves, she was also wearing high leather boots and a silver necklace which hung from her neck and swayed when she moved. Kyo sharply pulled the quilt of the bed in one quick movement, and sighed when her sister refused to move. "Its school today, be ready in ten minutes" She stood there for a few seconds then slowly faded into the corridor. Rei groaned as she stumbled out of bed and onto the cold wooden floor. She sighed as she slipped out of her pjs and into her pale grey uniform and made her way to the door, she stopped to check her profile in the mirror, Rei had short brown hair which reached her shoulders and curled, light pale lips made her look pale but her bright brown eyes were probably her best feature. She was beautiful but she didn't realize it. She straightened her tie as she made her way downstairs, skipping breakfast she grapped her book bag then headed outside as Kyo waved her goodbye.  
  
Rei looked up from the pavement, she had moved from her familiar surroundings and seemed to be heading to the edge of town, she didn't know why she was going this way but her stomach groaned as she looked around. The street was full of tall grey buildings, but as she turned to head back something caught her eye. It was a small shop, hardly noticeable but something in her, wanting to check out the store. She quickly ran across the road and pulled on the handle, it took a while to budge but a loud creak indicated that it was opening; she smiled nervously as she entered the unknown shop.  
  
Inside, the air smelled old and musty and the atmosphere seemed tense. Rei walked through one of the many aisles, her eyes flickering past the items and their contents, it seemed like a typical store until she reached the far back wall. She gasped as she pulled out a heavy black book from the bottom shelve. It was covered in dust but as she brushed her hand across the front cover, the dust disappeared. She gasped in shock and amazement as she read the title aloud. "The spell of dark magic and death" Rei held the book in her hand as she picked up a bottle with the other. Potion, She continued to read the label, used to cure the injured. Was this a magic shop?? She placed to items onto the nearest table and headed for the exit quickly passing glistening blades, more bottles full of coloured liquids, more spellbooks and other items which rei didn't recognize. She curled her hand around the handle and tugged, but it wouldn't budge. The door wouldn't move at all, even when she kicked it in frustration. A quite voice whispered behind her, and in surprise Rei jumped around, tightening her fists.  
  
To be continued shortly!  
  
Bah! I think this is kinda bad and my spelling is getting worse, anyway don't forget to write a review, and be kind! ^^ Thanks. 


End file.
